1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an LC module for installing in a housing of a motor vehicle control device, wherein the LC module comprises a carrier place, at least one electrolytic capacitor and a coil, and to a method for producing said module as claimed, and also a control device having an LC module as claimed.
During the construction of motor vehicles, it is currently common to integrate control devices for motors or transmissions into the motor vehicle assembly that is to be controlled, in particular motors or transmissions. Above all, the transmission control devices form an extremely compact unit as a periphery control device. In comparison to conventional applications of external control devices, this arrangement has enormous advantages in relation to quality, costs, weight and functionality. As a result of said arrangement, in particular the number of plug connections and lines and consequently the possible causes of failure are reduced.
The integration of the control device in the transmission places great demands on its ability to withstand thermal and mechanical loads. The functionality must be ensured both over a wide temperature range (approximately −40° C. to 150° C.) as well as in the case of extreme mechanical vibrations (up to 40 g).
A control device of this type is described in EP 1 995 439 A2. An LC module having an amplifying coil and an electrolytic capacitor is arranged in the control device housing. The LC module comprises a block made from resin that can withstand extreme temperatures into which is molded a current rail made of copper. This current rail is in turn equipped with external contacts by way of which the LC module is connected to the switch carrier of the control device in an electrical manner. A resilient plate having a high conductivity is arranged between the LC module and the lid of the control device in order to effectively dissipate the heat that is produced by the amplifying coil and the electrolytic capacitor by way of the lid to the surrounding area of the control device. The LC module is by way of example screwed to the housing.
The amplifying coil and the electrolytic capacitor are bonded to the block made from resin that can withstand extreme temperatures, whereby the susceptibility to malfunction due to vibrations is to be reduced.
In the case of larger and heavier electronic components, these measures of the bonding fastening arrangement in control devices cannot guarantee long term stability if these measures are subjected to the above mentioned extreme conditions.